


Sucker Punch

by coffeexwhiskey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Doctor Arya, Drummer Gendry, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gendry is a Baratheon, Gendrya - Freeform, Inspired by Sigrid Songs, It took me forever to finish this, Jon and Theon are diehard Fanboys, Mentions of the Stark Family - Freeform, Relationship(s), Robb, The Brotherhood - Freeform, Us Against The World kinda, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeexwhiskey/pseuds/coffeexwhiskey
Summary: "It hit me like a sucker punchJust one look and I'm out of touchI'm freaking out 'cause I'm scared this might end badBut I still come back for thatSucker punch"Sucker Punch, Sigrid





	Sucker Punch

** _ _ **

**_Schedules_ **

She saw Shireen strutting over the counter of the coffee shop. For once, they finally had the same day-off for the whole month. They needed this girl’s day out, or something like that.

“Thank goodness it’s not crowded here,” Shireen exhaled in relief when she sat across from her.

“Hello to you too,” Arya greeted, sarcastically grinning.

Shireen just rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. She peered over the glass door when she heard the bells, a signal that someone had just walked in. She furrowed her brows to her.

“They’re late? Again?” Shireen asked annoyingly.

“You were late too,” replied Arya.

“For about ten minutes.”

“Still late,” she countered.

“Well I had to go over to Davos’s to grab something for my dad,” explained Shireen.

Arya just nodded in understanding.

They talked for a while about their toxic patients when someone dragged the third chair on their table.

Looking up, Meera was still wearing her scrubs, dark circles around her eyes. When she finally sat down, she immediately buried her face in her hands.

“You look like shit,” Arya commented, only receiving a grunt of agreement from the tired Meera.

“Rough shift?” Shireen asked meekly.

“Remind me not to cover shifts at the ER,” Meera replied, face still shoved on her hands.

“Don’t cover shifts at the ER,” Arya and Shireen said in unison.

And just then, the fourth member of the group arrived.

Arya smiled over at him, patting the seat beside her, “You look too happy for someone who just finished a shift. Saved a life?” she asked Mycah.

“Nope,” was Mycah’s cheery reply.

“He has a date this Monday,” Meera grumbled.

“Who?” Shireen asked curiously, eyes shining in delight that finally their meek friend had found a date after being heartbroken from his last relationship from years ago.

But before Mycah could answer, Meera stopped him, “Ned.”

Arya and Shireen’s eyes were wide as saucers, pleased by the name that was given to them while Mycah stretched an arm to hit Meera from across the table which she easily dodged and only laughed at her embarrassed friend.

“Like Ned the nurse from pedes?” Arya asked in confirmation.

“Who else?” Meera replied.

Arya and Shireen howled in happiness. Mycah had successfully pulled on Meera’s dark locks, she just shoved his hand off of her, satisfied to have made her friend blush.

These are Arya’s people in King’s Landing. She’d been friends with Meera since they were twelve. Both coming from the North and both in love with doing things that would always piss their parents off, like going on hunting in the forest near Arya’s house or the swamps by the cottage where Meera’s family lives. They both attended highschool together and decided they wanted to study in King’s Landing where they both would take a nursing degree.

There, they met Shireen and immediately became close. Born and raised in King’s Landing, she helped Arya and Meera with their transition, always looking out for the two Northerners.

After graduating, they all passed their nursing licensure exams and to celebrate, the three of them went on a camping trip in the Vale where they met Mycah who was a nurse in a local hospital and was having a solo camping trip to unwind from his messy break up.

When they told Mycah that they were planning on applying for hospitals in King’s Landing, it wasn’t long before they were able to convince him to come with them saying it would be perfect if he wanted to move on.

And so here they were, Meera and Mycah enjoying their careers as Arya and Shireen try to survive their two years of foundation programme as they pursue medicine.

“By the way, my cousin’s band will be playing at Street of Steel tonight, wanna come?” Shireen invited.

The other three just eyed each other, “Since when did you have a cousin?” Mycah asked.

Shireen rolled her eyes, “He was with his mother’s side growing up and I don’t always see him. And besides, he’s cool. We should check them out.”

“Wait, was this the relative who sent you song demos?” Arya asked, scrolling through her phone for the songs that Shireen had sent in their group chat. She’s not a big fan of loud beats but she surprisingly enjoyed the demos Shireen had shared. “His name’s…” she furrowed her brows, “Gendry?”

“How’d you know?” Meera asked.

“It was on the title of the files that she sent,” she pointed a thumb to Shireen.

When they went silent Shireen thumped her knuckles on the table, “So? Street of Steel?” she asked impatiently.

Arya shook her head, “Not me. I have to be up at six tomorrow.”

Shireen rolled her eyes again.

Meera and Mycah exchanged glances.

Then Meera shrugged, “I could use a drink.”

“Yes!” Shireen threw a punch in the air then she sent glares to Arya and Mycah.

“I’m in,” said Mycah. “Don’t be such a grandma, Arya,” he elbowed her on her side and Arya sighed in defeat.

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes as hard as she could.

It was past eight when they all met up outside of the bar; Shireen was dropped off by her father, Mycah walked from his shared apartment which is thankfully not far from Street of Steel while Meera and Arya drove over.

“How’s your sister?” Shireen asked Mycah as they walked inside.

Mycah shares his apartment with his sister who just started college in King’s Landing.

“Stressed. Did not expect that college would hit her hard like that,” he grinned, thinking of his poor sister.

“You should’ve warned her,” said Meera.

When they got inside, it was packed and the band was setting up on the makeshift stage. Shireen squealed as she waved a hand to someone.

They all looked over to the band, where a guy with dark tousled hair waved back.

“That’s him,” Shireen pointed, “That’s Gendry.”

He was back at getting ready with his band, pulling a microphone stand and a stool to place behind the drums, adjusting it. He’s a drummer, Arya concluded. His plain white shirt showed off his muscular body and a tattoo peeking over his left sleeve noted Arya.

They were able to find a table not far from the bar and it has a perfect view of the stage.

Just when Arya and Mycah got back on their table from getting their drinks, the lead singer started talking, “Hey. We’re the Brotherhood.”

Then the crowd went crazy.

The lead singer smiled smugly, “I’m Anguy, vocals. We’ve got Lem on bass, Lommy on rhythm, Thoros on keys and Gendry, drums.” He pointed at his members one by one, the crowd roared louder and louder.

“Welcome to our first set. This song is titled _ We’re a hit _.” The audience cheered as they started playing.

Arya eyed her friends as she bopped her head to the catchy rhythm. The three were obviously enjoying the song and Arya had to admit, it wasn’t bad.

“They’re not bad,” Mycah remarked.

“Was thinking of the same thing,” Arya replied, Meera and Shireen nodding in agreement.

She observed how the crowd was able to catch up with the chorus of the song so easily that by the end of the song they were able to sing along already.

She noticed how Meera’s bottle emptied quickly unlike the rest of their drinks. She knew she’ll be driving them home, she still hoped her bestfriend won’t get too drunk because she was not in the mood to drag a body home.

”Gonna get a drink. Anyone?” Meera asked, standing up.

“Me,” Shireen raised her glass of whiskey; Mycah did the same with his bottle of beer. Arya shook her head.

The band played seven more songs, all with likable rhythm and beats, patrons danced and sang along with The Brotherhood.

Anguy, the one on vocals announced they’d be taking a break and will be back for their second set later on.

Their table were collecting more bottles and glasses as the time ticked by. They talked about patients, Meera’s struggle at the ER earlier that day and Mycah’s upcoming date, again.

”Can we just leave it be?” Mycah complained, turning his back on them as he took a swig of his beer.

The ladies only sniggered.

Arya offered that she should get the next round, seeing how the others are still busy annoying Mycah.

She added more drinks to their open tab and tapped her fingers on the bar as she waited for the drinks.

A couple of beers wouldn’t hit her and she was sure this day was not an exception. She anxiously starred on the two bottles of beer, Shireen’s whiskey and her glass of rum and coke.

”Need a hand?” she looked up to one of the members of the band hovering behind her with a friendly smile. He then gestured to the drinks in front of her when she didn’t say a word.

“Oh. I… Yeah I think I could use some help,” she smiled awkwardly at him, taking her glass and a bottle.

The guy did the same.

“Lem,” he said as they walked back to the table.

“Arya,” she replied, looking over him.

Lem smiled back. “Friends?”

“Yeah,” was her simple answer.

When they reached the table, the three looked at her with raised eyebrows and smirks; she just rolled her eyes at them.

“Well look what we have here,” Shireen said impishly. “Shireen,” she offered a hand to the visitor.

He chuckled as she shook her hand, “Lem.”

“We know. We just heard you play up there,” Meera replied. “Meera,” then it was her who shook Lem’s hand.

“Mycah,” then it was Mycah’s turn.

Arya shook her head in irritation. There was no need for introductions; she could have easily thanked him once they’ve reached the table. Her friends just had to be so fucking annoying.

“Thanks,” she addressed Lem, sheepishly.

“No worries. Glad to help.”

“Look! He’s coming,” they all turned to see who Shireen was talking about. It was her cousin, walking through the crowd aiming for their table.

She ran to him, hugging him sideways and talked about how amazing their band was. She was talking so loud; Arya could hear her from where she was still standing.

“And we’ve met your bandmate, Lem. He helped Ayra with our drinks,” Shireen said, animatedly. “Arya, Gendry. Gendry, Arya,” she introduced.

Arya shook his hand, taking note of how his eyes gleamed through the lights of the dimmed bar. She also took note of his sexy jaw and his stubble. _ Goodness, he’s a hottie. _

Shireen went over and introduced the others and grabbed stools for their guests.

“You got here first, huh?” Gendry japed, shoving Lem.

“Nah. Just helped Arya out,” he glanced over at her.

She noticed Gendry’s gaze at her too, she looked away quickly.

“Fuck,” she muttered, embarrassed at being caught gawking at him.

“What?” Meera asked. Everyone’s attention was now on her.

“Nothing,” she shrugged. “I think I want to get something to munch on,” she excused herself briskly.

“I’ll come with you,” Gendry was quick on his feet. “I need to get a drink.”

She nodded absentmindedly and stode off.

They walked over to the bar silently, Gendry letting her walk in front of him. She could hear high fives and greetings of admiration and praises from behind her.

“They love you,” she said once they were at the bar.

Gendry chuckled, following the people from behind the bar with his eyes; trying to catch their attention.

“Thanks?” he timidly bowed his head. “I guess our music’s just new, you know. Not the typical King’s Landing music.”

“You saying you’re unique?” she asked, with a raised brow.

“Do _ you _ think we’re unique?”

Arya ran her eyes over him. She turned to face the counter, “Yeah, I think so.” She can see him smiling from her peripheral view.

Finally, the bartender entertained them and as soon as he left with their orders she peered over him, “I heard your demos. They’re good,” she cleared her throat awkwardly.

“What did you think of them?”

“They’re good,” she repeated.

“So you like them?”

“Yeah. I kinda like them,” she said honestly. He was smiling again.

When they got back to the table, everyone was laughing at something Lem had said.

“I’m serious,” she heard him say. Shireen was banging a hand on the table, Mycah wiped a tear.

“What are you guys talking about?” Gendry asked.

“I told them about the luggage incident in Duskendale.”

“What happened in Duskendale?” Arya asked.

Everyone erupted in laughter again, except her.

“What?” she asked again, irritated at being left behind.

Gendry shook his head still laughing, “We lost our luggage when we had a gig there. When they brought us our things an hour before the show, we realized it wasn’t ours.”

“Anguy had to wear a woman’s pants. It squeezed his crotch the whole time we were up on the stage,” Lem added making the others roar in laughter again.

“Lommy wouldn’t wear a woman’s top so he wore a shirt almost four times bigger than him. You saw how skinny he is,” Gendry was clapping his hands, remembering the scene.

“Like he was wearing a sack of rice,” hooted Lem.

They talked more about the incident before Lem and Gendry had to get back with their bandmates, dragging their seats loudly on the floor as they stood. “Time for round two,” Gendry muttered, tapping the top of Shireen’s head before waving to the group and heading to the side of the stage.

They started the second set with a rock song followed by a ballad that Anguy wrote. Then they performed three more songs.

They were as amazing as their previous set. Mycah and Meera were already on their feet, joining the crowd that was gathered in front of the stage. Shireen waved her arms high, sitting beside her.

“Time for something chill,” Anguy said when they finished their sixth song, “This song was written by my dear friend, whom I know you all ladies are gawking at,” the girls went wild, shouting names as loud as they could.

Anguy chuckled. The rest of the band turned their eyes to the guy behind the drums.

“Gendry said this song’s about us and our band but I know it’s about a girl,” he smirked at Gendry, wiggling his eyebrows at him playfully. Anguy received a middle finger from the drummer.

The danceable song was about how lucky he was to have someone who has his back and making him feel better after a shitty day. There were mentions of how the presence of the other makes him feel grateful and lucky, getting the best out of him.

“It’s really about a girl,” Arya muttered.

“What?” Shireen asked.

“What?”

“You said something about a girl.”

“Nothing,” she faked a smile. “Just thinking out loud.”

Shireen grinned knowingly, “I know it was Lem who helped you but if you’re thinking if my cousin has a girlfriend, he doesn’t,” she winked at her teasingly.

Arya was so sure that the heat she’s feeling on her face was due to the alcohol acting up, or was it not?

“What? I… I’m not… I don’t…” she stuttered and took another sip of her drink, hiding her face from Shireen who was now facing the band again.

“Yeah, you are,” said Shireen. She took Arya’s free hand and dragged her off her seat, dropping her glass on the table. “Come on, let’s join them.”

Shireen pushed through the mass of bodies, Arya right behind her. When they got to the front, they found Meera and Mycah, bodies hot from all the dancing they’ve been doing. They sure were having fun. Shireen joined them immediately, screaming to their faces and arms flaring everywhere. Arya chuckled at her friends, moving her body to the beat.

The band played some covers allowing them to scream along. Lem stretched a hand to Shireen for a high-five in the middle of a song.

Gendry caught Arya’s gaze more than once.

She wasn’t drunk; Gendry was just hot as fuck.

When The Brotherhood finished their second set, Gendry introduced the rest of his friends to them. Meera and Mycah gushed over them non-stop. Then Meera accidentally mentioned Anguy’s condensed crotch, all thanks to the alcohol. Everyone was in hysterics again.

While Shireen was busy talking to Lem, Arya stood behind listening to Anguy’s very detailed explanation of the incident.

“I don’t know why he’s not embarrassed about it. He’s so proud that his dick got squeezed by a lady’s jeans,” she heard Gendry whisper to her.

She looked over at him, standing so close that her shoulder was brushing his bicep.

“You ok?” apparently she’s just been staring at him.

She shook her head, “Yeah. I’m just… I need to get some air.” She pulled a packet from her back pocket as she walked out at the back of the bar.

“You’re a doctor and you-“

“Shit!” she hissed, not expecting Gendry to be following her.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to-“

“No, it’s ok,” she cut him off, still heading for the back door and Gendry still on her tracks.

Once outside she offered him a stick. He declined, taking out his own pack.

They stood there, silently puffing out smoke. Arya leaned on the wall; looking up to the dark sky avoiding him and thinking what the hell was happening. She heard shuffling and looked over to see Gendry sitting on the concrete beside her.

“Shireen said you didn’t grow up here,” she tried to make conversation to get rid of the uncomfortable silence surrounding them.

“Yep. Was with my mom in the Stormlands,” was Gendry’s simple answer.

“You seemed close with Shireen.”

“I can’t say we’re really close but we get along quite well.”

She hummed.

“So, tell me about you, Arya,” he looked up at her, she looked down at him.

She raised a brow, contemplating what to say. Is she really doing this?

“What do you want to know?” she finally asked.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” he asked candidly.

Arya tried to control her surprise, she’d never flirted with a guy as frank as him. He sure was different.

She took a drag of her cigarette, looking away from his enticing eyes, “Nope.”

“Seeing someone?”

“None of that too.”

“Why?”

She was caught off guard again with the question. _ Why isn’t she seeing someone? _

Despite her hectic job, she sure could use a good company. Though she loves her friends, she sometimes missed the moments where they all could just sit and relax and not talk about shitty patients.

Guys? Sure there were some guys who’d try to hit on her but none of them really caught her attention.

“None of them is as hot as you,” the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. She was blushing again, this time she’s sure it’s not because of the alcohol.

She heard Gendry snigger. He stood up from the pavement dropping the butt of his stick and stepped on it.

“Your turn to ask,” he said smiling over her.

“What?” she furrowed her brows in bewilderment.

“Ask me whatever you want to ask,” Arya noted the twinkle in his blue eyes, his mouth twitching upwards. She understood where this was going and she liked it. Though Shireen had told her he’s single, she still wanted to hear it from him.

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No girlfriend,” he took a step closer to her.

“Seeing someone?”

“None of that as well,” he leaned closer that she could feel the heat of his body.

“Why?” she breathed deeply to calm her pounding heart.

“None of them is as beautiful as you,” and then his lips were on hers making her close her eyes at how soft and nice it felt. And then he was moving his lips and Arya thought she might need a stretcher because his kiss was just so perfect she thinks she might faint. She dropped the cigarette butt that was on her fingers to wrap her arms around his neck; his arms on the other hand, were already encircled around her waist pulling her closer to him.

“I haven’t kissed anyone in a while,” she mumbled through their lip locking and she felt him smile.

He placed a chased kiss on her lips, “No need to worry. You’re still good at it.”

She chuckled as he went back to savouring her mouth.

When they pulled back from each other, Arya was out of breath. Gendry’s thumb brushed through her lower lip probably wiping a smear from her lipstick or was she drooling? She can’t even remember if she had put on some lipstick. And oh my god, one kiss from Gendry and she had lost her mind.

“How am I supposed to tend to my patients tomorrow?”

“What?” Gendry was smiling at her,the side of his eyes crinkled and his arms still wrapped around her small frame.

“Nothing,” she hid her face with her hands and shook her head for the hundredth time that night.

Gendry was staring at her when she peeped over. He laughed lightly and kissed her forehead, “Come on, the others are probably looking for us.” He grabbed her hand and guided her back inside.

“There they are!” Meera cried, everyone howled and cheered seeing them. Thoros and Lommy even patted Gendry on the back.

“Well would you look at that,” Anguy winked at Gendry and eyed his hand that was still holding Arya’s.

She wanted to pull away but Gendry interlaced their fingers instead. She noticed Shireen’s wide eyes and triumphant grin and whispered something to Meera and Mycah who both snickered.

She rolled her eyes at them.

“Come on now lover boy. Last set,” Anguy punched his arm lightly.

The Brotherhood then piled up to walk back behind the stage. Gendry left a quick peck on Arya’s cheek before he followed his friends while Arya’s bestfriends shrieked.

For The Brotherhood’s last set, she danced with her friends in front of the stage. Arya couldn’t take her eyes off the drummer and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

It was past midnight when they were all ready to leave Street of Steel. Shireen and Lem exchanged flirtatious looks. Mycah and Meera were arguing who announced shotgun first, both drunk.

“It’s Saturday tomorrow, you coming again?” Gendry asked Arya as she eyed her quarrelling friends.

Turning to face him, she gave him a sorry smile, “I’ve got a sixteen-hour shift tomorrow… or more like later.”

Though disappointed, Gendry nodded in understanding.

“Gendry! Let’s go!” Shireen shouted, also drunk.

Gendry pulled a small smile, “Gotta go.” He kissed her in the mouth making her catch her breath in surprise. “See you?”

Arya bit her lower lip and nodded shyly.

Taking a deep breath, she got inside the car and checked the rear-view mirror eyeing Gendry who was guiding Shireen into his car.

Meera and Mycah both passed out in the backseat.

Arya was struggling to remove her coat, shoving it in her bag as she reread the text messages.

** _Unknown (8:16)_ ** _ I hope you don’t mind but I asked Shireen for your number _

** _Unknown (8:16)_ ** _ we’re playing tonight. Wish you were here with your gang. It was fun having you last night _

** _Unknown (9:44)_ ** _ having our break. Shireen said you’d be out at midnight. Can I pick you up if we finish our last set early? _

** _Unknown (11:47)_ ** _ we’re done. So can I pick you up at the hospital? _

** _Unknown (12:09)_ ** _ I’m here at the parking lot, South wing. Not sure which exit you’d use _

** _Unknown (12:10)_ ** _ I’ll wait here for as long as you want me to _

Arya chuckled when she read the last message and finally sent a reply.

** _Arya (12:18)_ ** _ OMW _

When she arrived at the parking lot, she saw Gendry leaning on his car, taking a drag of his cigarette. Just seeing him already made her stomach twist in excitement. Smiling, she sneakily walked behind him and stole the stick from his slender fingers, taking a drag herself.

Gendry stood there in surprise with her grinning at him wickedly.

He shook his head in amusement, a smile also plastered on his face and before she could say ‘hello’ she was off the ground, his strong arms wrapped around her and his lips on hers, making her squirm in surprise and drop the stick on the pavement.

“Well hello to you too,” she said through their kiss, her arms were around him as well.

As soon as her feet were on the ground, Gendry placed a soft peck on her cheek.

He ran a hand on the back of his head, smiling shyly, “Sorry, couldn’t help it.”

Arya chuckled at him, returning the kiss, “You’re cute.”

“And you’re beautiful,” he said with full honesty.

Arya swore she’s blushing, “That’s the second time you’ve said that.”

Gendry laughed as he opened the door to the passenger’s side of his car, “That’s because it’s true,” he winked at her.

Well, if this is what it’s going to be; smoking, kissing and flirting with Gendry, Arya wouldn’t mind misbehaving for once.

They have been seeing each other for over a month now, playing Merry-Go-Round with each other’s schedule. Gendry would be outside the hospital or her apartment every chance he’d get. And despite the lack of sleep, Arya would be in front of the crowd as The Brotherhood played their songs.

“I’m not taking long shifts this week. Just the normal nine hours,” Arya said proudly, she readjusted her head that was resting on his chest.

They were sprawled on top of a blanket; enjoying the sunshine at a park as they lazed under the shade of a tree.

“That’s good. So what’s the plan this week?” he asked excitedly, peering down at her.

Arya thought for a moment, “My shift starts at five in the morning-“

“I can pick you up from your apartment and drop you at the hospital…“ Gendry’s eagerness made Arya laugh.

“No, no,” she wiggled a pointing finger in the air, “You won’t be dropping me off at work because you need your sleep.”

“Not if we’re not playing the night before,” he countered.

Arya pondered on his words, “Fine.” She felt him grin triumphantly. She lifted her head a bit to place a kiss on his chin, “I finish work at two, that means I can watch you perform at night.”

“That means I can pick you up from work, then we can go out on a date, and you rest while _ I _work,” he argued.

Arya bolted up, a frown on her face as she looked over him, “But I want to see you perform.”

Gendry rolled his eyes, also sitting up. Running a hand over her messy hair, “Fine. One set and then I’ll drop you at home during our break. Deal?”

A wide smile brightened her face, “Deal,” she said before kissing him.

Arya wasn’t sure if it was the perfect time for her to be in a relationship knowing that she had to be at the hospital most of her days. But seeing Gendry, eyes staring over her with adoration, she didn’t care. It’s the perfect time to have someone to ease her up and Gendry was more than that.

** _Level Up_ **

“What the hell!?” Arya got out of bed as soon as she caught a glimpse of Gendry’s state.

The drummer stood in front of their bedroom door, rubbing a swollen hand on his nape trying to hide the small gashes. But the cut on his lip and the bruise on his face were too obvious, Arya could see something happened and by something- it was a fist fight.

Gendry just gave her a nervous smile, when she walked closer to him to check his face.

Arya grabbed his jaw, moving it side to side to see if the cut was deep.

“What happened?” Arya’s ash grey eyes twinkled in the dim light as she raked them through her boyfriend’s hunched body.

Gendry shrugged. “Got into a fight,” he grumbled.

“I can see that!” Arya gestured to his beat-up face.

Gendry chuckled dryly as he ran his palm on his cheek and winced when it made contact with the dark patch.

“Shireen and Meera were there tonight…”

Arya knitted her brows together, “Yeah, they told me to come after them when I’m done with my shift but I got out late so…” Arya shook her head not wanting to waste her time explaining. “Wait, did something happen to them?” she asked, concerned for her bestfriends.

She watched Gendry shuffle inside their room, groaning when he sat himself on the edge.

“A group of goons tried to hit on them while we were playing. When Shireen and Meera brushed them off, instead of walking away they continued on and the two got enough of them and started answering back… You know Shireen, once you anger her, there’s no stopping her and Meera’s tough as nails, she even threw the first punch,” Gendry shook his head with an amused smile.

Arya could only imagine the look on the thugs’ faces. She’d seen a fuming Shireen before, if Meera can throw a mean punch, Shireen’s words were just as painful.

“Lem was just observing the whole time and so was I. So when we saw one of the guys raise a hand we got off the stage quickly and then all hell broke loose.”

“So that’s how you ended up like this?” Arya pointed to him again.

Gendry took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to buy more time. He knew Arya would be pissed. “No. Not really,” his voice croaked.

“Then how?” her voice was stern and she enunciated the two words clearly.

Gendry peered over to her warily, “The fucking goons were just waiting for us to leave and attacked us as soon as we got out of Street of Steel.”

“They attacked you blindsided?” Arya growled.

“Yeah,” he grumbled.

Arya dashed to his side. If that was the case, she knew there’d be more to his injuries than just a cut on the lip and a couple of bruises.

She lifted his hands and noticed the swollen and gashed hand.

“Take your shirt off.”

“As much as I want to have-“

“I’m not implying that we have sex tonight! Now get that thing off so I can assess you better,” Arya demanded, helping him pull his shirt off.

Arya’s hunch was right. There were more bruises in his abdomen and sides.

“Jesus fuck,” Arya hissed. “How many thugs were there?”

“About 8.”

“And they attacked the whole band?”

“No, just me, Lem and Anguy. The others stayed a bit longer to get off some steam after what happened.”

Arya squeezed her eyes shut and gave an exasperated sigh.

Gendry placed his wounded hand on her back, stroking softly. “It’s alright. I’m alright,” he tried to sound as convincing as he could.

“I still think we should go the hospital, get an X-ray,” Arya was standing up when Gendry grabbed her wrist.

He looked like he was in pain and exhausted. “Can we do that tomorrow? I’m really tired and I just want to sleep,” he pleaded.

Arya contemplated for a moment before taking her hand away from his grip, “Fine,” she breathed out. “But let me at least clean your wounds and you need to ice those bruises,” Arya said pointedly before walking off to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

Gendry woke up the next morning quite early thanks to his sore injuries, he was surprised to see a full breakfast waiting for him. Arya was already dressed in her scrubs and was running around the house, picking dirty clothes from chairs and arranging shoes by the door.

“Isn’t it too early for you to be in your work clothes?” he asked, wincing everytime he moved his body.

Arya ran to his side and gave him a peck, “Good morning, love,” she smiled sweetly and Gendry was sure that for a moment, he felt perfectly fine. “We’re going to get that X-ray and then I’m going straight to work. But of course I’m going to drop you back here before I head back to the hospital. I asked my resident if can change my shift this week, family emergency. I was granted three days, it’ll do.” Arya explained.

Gendry just nodded gratefully though he felt bad that Arya had to drive them around today. But with his swollen hand, it would be impossible for him to grip on the steering wheel for more than five seconds.

“You know you don’t have to ask for a change of shift. This isn’t an emergency though I’m flattered to know that you consider me as family now,” he winked at her playfully and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

Arya almost giggled but she stopped herself when she thought of what was going to happen later that day.

“I just received a message from my mother,” Arya’s sweet expression turned nervous. She had her eyes on her hands, picking on her fingers and spoke softly, “They’re arriving in King’s Landing later today for Rickon’s journalism camp and they wanted to meet up.” She hesitantly looked up to Gendry who just stared at her blankly. “I know we’ve only been dating for a couple of months but I really want you to meet my parents,” she batted her hopeful eyes at him and bit her lower lip.

Gendry looked away from her, scratching the top of his head and flinched when felt excruciating pain ran through his side when he stretched his arm up.

“Are you alright?” Arya asked worriedly, placing a careful hand on top of his when he reached down to touch the painful spot.

“Yeah, just… It just hurts..” he gasped again.

“Go eat your breakfast so we can head out to the hospital right away,” she pointed to the table and went to the kitchen to make Gendry a cup of coffee.

No one spoke. Arya didn’t dare to mention her parents’ visit again and Gendry didn’t ask anything about them. Arya placed Gendry’s mug on the table, leaving a quick kiss on his cheek before going inside their bedroom.

They met each other seven months ago. Officially started dating soon after and they’ve been living together for four months now. Fast was an understatement when people described their relationship. But Arya and Gendry never gave two shits about what people say about them.

As long as they’re both happy with each other, they’re good. If being happy means living together three months after they were first introduced to each other then their friends won’t argue with that. Arya’s friends have been supportive and so were Gendry’s bandmates. Though there were a few cons with the set up; like coming up late during band practice or dozing off during an indorsement, but the pair can always easily catch up to the rest of the world so it never bothered their friends and co-workers.

The topic of family, on the other hand was something else. Arya knew Gendry was the son of Shireen’s uncle from his first marriage and he spent most of his childhood with his mother. He was never close to his father’s side but would see them during special occasions. He got along really well with Shireen and she’s probably the only Baratheon he keeps in contact with. His mother would check-up on him, calling at least twice a week to catch up. Gendry love’s his mother dearly and Arya loved the fact that he’s a mama’s boy.

Arya’s family is from the North. Now that most of her siblings are adults, they’re scattered all over Westeros except for Robb who’s in Esoss. He lives with his wife Talisa and their daughter Liarra, in Volantis where Talisa is from. Sansa lives in the Reach with her bestfriend Margaery, getting busy to launch their clothing brand. Jon, Arya’s cousin, lost his parents when he was young. He was raised by the Starks since then and grew close to Arya and they consider him as a brother. He works for an engineering firm and lives far up north of Westeros. Arya’s younger brother Bran just started his masters in philosophy in the Vale. His youngest brother Rickon still lives with her parents in their childhood home, Winterfell they called it. He’s about to graduate highschool soon and is planning to study journalism in college.

Arya’s family always intimidates Gendry. He’s well aware that it’s stupid to think of them that way knowing how amazing Arya is and he knows it’s because of the way she was brought up and because she comes from a tightknit family. Him on the other hand came from a broken family, who has a father known for being a drunk. Arya is a doctor while he plays drums in bars and small events for a living.

His father may be rich but he never asked for a single dime from him. His pride won’t let him, eager to show his drunken father that he and his mom will do just fine without his wealth. And he did. He may not be earning much but it’s enough for him to not starve and have a roof over his head.

He has a college degree in music and proud of it despite how his father would tell him his diploma was worth nothing everytime they see each other.

Still sometimes his insecurities get the best of him.

He dropped his fork on the empty plate, finished his coffee, washed the used dish and mug while wincing the whole time and headed off to their bedroom.

He found Arya talking quietly over the phone, her back on him so she didn’t notice his presence.

“Yeah, alright,” she rubbed her forefinger and thumb over her forehead. “Yes mom, we’ll be there.”

So she’s talking to her mother then.

“No, I leave work at six we’ll head straight to the restaurant. I won’t have time to change,” she explained with a sigh.

“We’ll just be eating dinner. There will be no need for dress up. God, mom!” She waited for the other person over the phone to finish talking then said, “We’ll just see you later, alright? Love you. Bye.” She hung up the call and heaved a heavy sigh.

“Everything alright, babe?”

Arya swiftly turned around, “How long have you been standing there?” She didn’t sound accusing, just a little uneasy.

“Not long. You ok?” Gendry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. He hand to control his reaction when he felt his body ached in the action.

Arya buried her face on his chest, encircling her own arms around him, “Yeah, mom’s just being mom… As always.”

Gendry deposited a kiss on top of her head and slowly peeled himself from her. Arya looked anxious and exhausted, his guilt started to build up again.

“I’ll go take a bath so we can get going,” he placed another kiss on her forehead and headed off to the bathroom.

Thankfully the results of his scans were fine, though he had to have his hand wrapped in a bandage for the next two weeks, meaning no drum playing for The Brotherhood’s drummer. Gendry groaned so loud that Arya had to hit his leg telling him to stop acting like a baby.

Arya asked her senior for second opinion, they both thought of the same things; medication for pain relief, warm compress in all areas that are sore and no excessive movements if he doesn’t want to make the pain go worse.

Arya was driving him back to their apartment when he asked, “Where are we meeting your parents?”

Arya snapped her head at him and quickly returned her eyes on the road. She cleared her throat, thankful that Gendry had brought up the topic himself.

“The Red Keep,” she answered simply.

“That fancy restaurant?” Gendry was looking out the window.

“Yeah. It’s my mom’s favourite restaurant here in King’s Landing.”

She heard Gendry growl, “How am I supposed to eat with this?” He raised his bandaged hand, still looking away from Arya.

“I’m just going to make myself look like a fool. And their fucking knives are twice the sizes of the usual dining knives. I mean what fuck is that?” Gendry grumbled, finally looking over to Arya as he complained.

“You’ve been there?” Arya asked incredulously.

Gendry knitted his brows together, feeling offended by the question. “Just because I’m not as rich as you doesn’t mean I can’t go to a fancy restaurant like that shithole.”

“That’s not-“

“And yes, I’ve been there,” He cut her off. “My idiot of a father prepared a party for my birthday last year but I know it was really Shireen who suggested it and planned for everything.”

Arya didn’t mean for her question to sound offensive. But knowing Gendry’s been in a foul mood since the nurse hand to wrap his hand, she didn’t want to argue.

“If you don’t want to come, I can tell them you’re not feeling well.”

“And look like a coward?”

“Babe-“

“If I’m not going to show up they’ll think I’m rude. That I’m not serious with this,” he gestured to them both. “Because I am, Arya.” He said strongly.

“I know that,” Arya spoke softly, after parking her car. She took his uninjured hand to hers and kissed his knuckles. “I love you and I really want you to meet my parents because I too am serious with us. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I’m not going to force you to come with me.” She sounded so sincere that Gendry couldn’t help but lean in and place a quick kiss on her forehead.

It’s a very sweet gesture, Arya thought. It just made her fall in-love with him even more.

“I want to be there with you,” Gendry said, staring straight back at her.

Arya pressed her forehead to his, both her hands are now on his face, “Thank you.”

Gendry kissed her on the lips and pulled back quickly, “I’m sorry I’m being an ass, It’s just this fucking-“

“Shh. It’s alright,” Arya smiled sweetly.

“I’ll try to be good later, I promise.”

“You are good.”

“I hope so.” 

Arya chuckled. She leaned closer to him, depositing a deep kiss that made her tremble. She tried to convey her love and adoration to him through the kiss as she felt Gendry express his apology even though he didn’t have to.

She understood that the situation might be frustrating for him, but she acknowledges his effort and she can never be more thankful for that.

It was past six in the evening when Arya picked up Gendry from their apartment. She noticed how Gendry fidgeted and tapped his finger on his lap throughout the ride.

She took his hand, giving it a little squeeze as she gave him a passionate smile.

Gendry repaid her gesture by giving her a quick kiss on the cheek despite looking a bit anxious.

As soon as Arya handed the key for the valet parking, she searched for Gendry’s hand again and guided him inside the restaurant.

She was still in her scrubs and she’s perfectly aware that she smells like a hospital but she didn’t care. She was here for the food and her parents of course and that didn’t require her to dress up despite her mother’s protests earlier that day.

Gendry, on the other side, obviously thought things through. He was dressed in a navy blue button-down shirt and dark jeans with his favourite combat boots that was the same style as Arya’s.

Arya had to hide her smile when she noticed the shoes. She remembered the day they bought them along with hers. The shop assistant commented how it was cute to buy couple shoes and Gendry snorted at the retort. It’s cheesy how they have couple things, Arya thought. But they’re objects they both love, combat boots, leather jackets and even pairs of socks with skull prints.

After Arya gave the receptionist her parents’ names, they were ushered to the back side of the restaurant knowing where her father’s favourite place is, away from the main crowd.

She quickly caught sight of her parents, talking quietly to each other. Arya peered over to her side and realized Gendry had recognized them.

“Come on, love,” she said gently and led him to the table.

They hovered over the table where Catelyn and Ned sat.

Arya’s father was quick to put a huge grin on his face as soon as he saw his daughter. Catelyn however had her eyes locked on Gendry’s face, lingering on the discoloured patches and wounded lip.

Gendry stood in front of her uncomfortably.

“Mom,” Arya barked after removing herself from her father’s hold. “You’re burning a hole in my boyfriend’s face.”

Catelyn quickly shifted her gaze away from Gendry and plastered an uneasy smile, “Sorry dear.” She stood up to hug her daughter after seeing Ned had done the same.

“This is Gendry, my boyfriend,” Arya introduced proudly.

The young man reached for Ned’s hand for a shake and was thankful that it was returned with the same firm grip.

“Nice to meet you, sir.”

“You too, Gendry,” Ned replied sincerely.

When Gendry then extended his hand for Catelyn, it was obvious that she was hesitant to take it. But Arya’s glowering eyes never left her mother’s making Catelyn react quickly by taking the outstretched hand.

Gendry weakly smiled, “Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

“Yes. You too,” was Catelyn’s nippy reply.

“Please,” Ned motioned for the seats.

Arya realized it was a bad idea for Gendry to sit across her mother but decided to just leave it be. It would be rude to change seats and she knew Gendry wouldn’t let her.

They placed their orders, while a waiter poured wine on their glasses and was told to wait for a few minutes.

She watched her mother go about her napkin, fiddling with the utensil and obviously avoiding Gendry.

“So how’s Kings Landing?” Ned thankfully broke the deafening silence on the table.

Arya gratefully smiled up to her father. Compared to the rest of her siblings who are closer to their mother, Arya had always been her father’s favourite even though he won't admit it. Jon, Bran and herself had always been close to Ned while Robb, Sansa and Rickon always preferred their mother.

It wasn’t a competition, it was just a fact and it never bothered anyone in the family. But once they’re all gathered together, they’re just a one big happy bunch who love each other dearly.

“Same old, same old,” Arya chuckled. “Work’s been unpredictable. But it’s good.”

Ned nodded understandingly, “You have a lot of patients now?”

“Not so. That’s why I was able to ask for a change shift this week to meet you guys.”

“Thank you for that, darling,” Ned patted her idle hand that laid flat on the table. “I hope you’re having enough rest,” he added.

Arya smiled at the concern, “I am. I get to have more time for sleep whenever Gendry’s home.”

“Oh. So what do you do, Gendry?” Ned gaped at the quiet man.

Gendry hand to gather up his confidence knowing there’s a chance Arya’s parents might think his job is a joke.

“Gendry’s a drummer,” Arya cut him off, not realizing he had taken his time building up his courage.

Arya get hold of his hand and smiled lovingly at him.

“Yeah,” Gendry cleared his throat after returning Arya’s smile. “My friends and I have a band.”

Ned nodded as he waited for Gendry to say more but Cately spoke first.

“So you play in bars and places like that?” she asked sternly.

Arya glared at her mother’s tone of voice which Gendry tried to ignore for as much as he can.

“Yes, ma’am,” Gendry replied, swallowing hard and hoping his nerves would go down with it.

Catelyn raked her eyes on Gendry again, “Is that how you got those?” She indicated for his injuries. “Did you get into a fight while you were at the bar, working?”

“Mother!”

“It’s alright,” Gendry patted Arya’s hand that was still holding on to his with his bandaged one. “I actually didn’t get myself into a fight by playing there, ma’am.” Gendry explained.

“He was just backing up Shireen and Meera who were being harassed,” Arya continued for him. “He would’ve done the same if it was me in Shireen and Meeras shoes. He’s a gentleman and he’s going to protect the people who are important to him even if it will cost him his hand.”

“Don’t exaggerate, Arya,” her mother swatted her hand in the air making Arya turn red in anger.

Gendry noticed Ned hiss on his wife’s ear, something that triggered Catelyn.

“I’m just looking out for our daughter, Ned,” she held an open palm towards Arya’s direction.

“I know you are. But you need to-“

“Look,” Neds whispers were stopped by Catelyn, she pressed her gaze on Arya as she talked. “Shireen and Meera were harassed. And you said it yourself, you could be in there shoes. And if he,” she pointed a finger to Gendry, “works there all the time, I bet you’d always be there too. Which only means you could get-“

“But I wouldn’t! And if it happens Gendry would be there to protect me, the same way he did for my bestfriends,” Arya interjected, and she was now fuming.

Ned bowed his head, shaking it as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

“You don’t like him because of his job, is that it?” Arya asked softly this time and Gendry had to tug on her arm to stop her from talking. But it was no use. “Look mom, we’re happy. He earns enough, if that’s what you’re worried about. He takes care of me and considers my job. Hell, he even picks me up and sends me to work even if I have my own car!” she smiled smugly. “Gendry’s a good guy so if you’re only going to bully him, we’d gladly leave this shithole and head home for some pizza.”

As much as Gendry would love to smile at her for using the same term he used to call the restaurant, he had to stop himself and just sit there and ogle at her in admiration, appreciation and love.

And before anyone could stop her, Arya stood up. The chair grazing on the floor made a loud sound as she did so, and pulled Gendry with her.

“Arya!” her father called.

“No. I’m not sitting here, listening to my mother insult Gendry,” Arya said strongly. For the second time, Gendry yanked her arm lightly reminding her that she’s still talking to her parents.

And Arya’s heart fluttered at that. Despite the way her mother’s been treating Gendry, he still thought about how she should respect her mother.

She heaved a forced sigh, “I’m sorry but we’re leaving.”

Her mother just looked away from her.

Her father though looked unhappy and it broke her to see him like that and so she made a promise, “I’ll see you next time.” She released Gendry’s hand and walked over to her father to give him a heartfelt embrace. “I’ll call you,” she whispered.

“I’m sorry, sir, ma’am,” Gendry spoke from his place, making small nods as he address the couple.

Ned gave him a tight lipped smile and walked over to him to tap him in the back, “Look after my daughter,” said Ned.

“I will.”

“I know you will.”

Arya smiled as she watched the two, ignoring her scowling mother.

She left the restaurant with Gendry, hand in hand. As they waited for their car to be brought by the valet, Arya couldn’t help but chuckle and as the time ticked on it turned into a loud laugh that she had to swing her head back.

Gendry peered over her, amused. “What?” he asked.

Arya held on to her belly still chortling, “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“You made it happen,” Gendry pointed out.

Arya gawked up at him and kissed him full on the lips taking Gendry by surprise.

“I know,” she spoke through their kiss.

The minute they arrived back in their apartment, Arya called for pizza.

It was past midnight when Arya arrived in their apartment. Gendry’s car wasn’t in his usual space so she was sure he’s still in Street of Steel.

She quickly took a warm bath, allowing the water to clear her skin from any traces of the hospital’s spell. Knowing she had to work early in the afternoon later that day, she quickly put on her warm pyjamas and took her computer out from its drawer.

She sat herself comfortably in the dining table with her laptop in hand and immediately went to work; opening her email, retrieving files and analysing them to check for any discrepancies with the data. It wasn’t easy and it was giving her a headache. When the department’s secretary reports don’t match with the doctor’s records, or the diagnosis doesn’t match with the symptoms or patient’s information, it’s her job to identify and evaluate the data.

Arya’s been sitting on her chair for almost an hour, pulling her hair out of frustration and stress or rapidly blinking her eyes to keep herself awake.

She was huffing in exhaustion when she heard the door open and Gendry came in with paper bags in hand.

A smile grew on her face just at the sight of her handsome boyfriend, forgetting the charts in front of her.

“Hello, you,” she greeted, making Gendry jump in place.

A wide grin broke in his beautiful face and rushed to her side after putting the bags on the space beside her laptop.

Gendry bent down to deposit a lingering kiss, taking Arya’s breath away.

She didn’t wait long before grabbing Gendry’s overused leather jacket and pulled him close to deepen the kiss.

She let out a heartfelt moan when he bit her lower lip to ask for entrance which she willingly gave him.

Gendry, still hunched over her uncomfortably so he grabbed her by the waist to lift her up but was dismayed when Arya relented.

“I have to work,” Arya placed one chased kiss on his pouting lips.

When Gendry leaned back, he peeked on the screen of the computer and frowned.

“You never bring work at home,” he complained.

Arya pulled on her hair lightly. “Yeah but my resident’s organizing the M&M…” she checked the date on the bottom corner of the screen. “Tomorrow.”

“M&M?” Gendry asked in confusion, his face furrowed. His pure innocence made Arya jump from her seat to kiss him on the check and sat back quickly.

“Morbidity and mortality conference. We talk about the patients we lost and identify our mistakes and try to think of solutions so we won’t repeat the same mistakes again. There’s more to it actually,” Arya explained. “But that’s really the main purpose.”

Gendry’s eyes widen in understanding, nodding mechanically.

He pointed on the computer, “So what’s this for?”

“It’s the information about the patients. I’m cross checking the information from the secretary’s reports and doctors’ records as well as the information and facts, making sure everything make sense.”

Gendry bobbed his head again.

“What’s that?” Arya raised her brows, indicating for the paper bags.

“Oh this!” Gendry excited pulled out two cups of hot chocolate and a small sized chocolate cake.

“We are celebrating, love,” he said in a sing-song voice, handing Arya one of the cups and rushed to the kitchen to grab a fork.

“What are we celebrating exactly?”

“Our meeting,” he happily offered Arya the fork.

Arya’s curiosity built up. Gendry did mention that the band will be meeting a special group of fans after their gig that night.

“I take it that it went well?”

Gendry grinned wickedly. Arya couldn’t help but giggle and leaned over to give him another kiss but Gendry was quick to grab her and guided her to sit on his lap so he could kiss her straight in the mouth.

“Yes it did,” he beamed after the kiss.

Arya encircled her arms around his neck, allowing Gendry to cradle her.

“So what was that meeting about?” she asked, kissing his cheek one more time.

“They’re agents from the same company that handles The Night’s Watch,” Gendry smirked, knowing how much Arya loves that band, all thanks to her brothers’ influence.

Arya’s audible gasp made Gendry chuckle as he reached for the cake.

The piece of dessert jumped off from his fork when Arya slapped his arm.

“What was that for?” he frowned at her.

“You’re joking,” Arya deadpanned.

Gendry shook his head and attempted to take a successful piece of cake, “Am not.”

“Gendry.”

“Arya.”

“Babe."

“Babe.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No, I’m not.”

Arya almost knocked them down on the ground when she bolted in his lap and hugged him with full force.

Gendry laughed, returning the bear hug.

“I’m so happy for you, love,” Arya whispered, sniffing.

“Babe. Are you crying?” Gendry asked with a chuckle.

“No,” but Arya’s voice quivered, squeezing Gendry closer to her.

Gendry laughed even more and pulled away from her hold.

Arya’s eyes were red, obviously controlling the tears not wanting them to fall.

But she failed, and Gendry quickly wiped through them with his thumb.

She cupped his face as he kept on clearing her face from tears.

“I’m so proud of you. I really am,” she spoke the words slowly with so much sincerity.

Gendry leaned in to kiss her as a thank you and Arya made sure that her words were genuine.

When they broke away from each other, Arya still atop Gendry, he turned his attention back to one of the paper bags.

He reached for the stack of paper inside it, “Pod was nice enough to hand me an extra bag for this.” He motioned for the documents in the paper bag.

“Contract?” Arya’s eyes caught sight of the title written on the front page.

“Yep. I want uncle Renly to have a look at it and be our official representative with all the legal shit.”

“That’ll be good,” was Arya’s comment, taking a piece of cake and shoving it in her mouth.

They ate half of the cake, talking about how the meeting went by and the reaction of Gendry’s bandmates.

They spent another hour in the dining area, Arya with her charts and Gendry reading through the contract, the cake in between them as they sip their hot chocolates from time to time.

Arye cautiously glanced at Gendry, who was seriously reading the words one by one.

He knows she loves Brienne’s coffee shop and had Pod make their drinks, unconsciously easing her through her busy week with her first ever M&M as an assistant organizer.

The memory of the unfortunate night with her parents flashed through her mind, and at that very second she realized she’ll fight through heaven and hell to show the world Gendry’s the perfect man for her. With every shitty problem they encounter, they’ll get through it together, side by side or back to back whatever the situation required… And they’d both end up still in each other’s arms. She knows that’s when their relationship takes another level up.

** _Dynamite_ **

“Where to now?”

“Riverlands.”

“You’re always leaving, Gendry.”

“I know.”

“And?”

“And?”

Arya furrowed her brows tightly, picking up her scrubs and putting them on. He just stood by the closet taking out his clothes and throwing them in the open luggage on the floor. “What are we going to do with it?” Arya walked over to him after she was fully clothed.

Gendry closed his eyes, huffing a tired sigh, “Can we not talk about this right now?” he avoided Arya’s gaze as he side-stepped her.

“Then when are we going to talk about this?” Arya followed him out into the living room, “When you’re already in the Riverlands? Up North? Or in Dorne?”

Gendry shook his head at her, both of them standing in the middle of their apartment.

“We’ll talk about it when I get back.”

“And when is that? Huh? In a week? A month? You were gone for almost a month last time.”

“It’s not like there’s something I can do about it!” Gendry raised his voice, echoing in the small space.

Arya’s chest rose as she breathed, obviously fuming too. Both of them challenging the other to say the words that they didn’t want to say themselves.

Arya walked closer to him, hands balled into fists, eyes brimming with warm tears that want escape. She looked him in the eye, the same bright blue eyes that met hers that crazy fun night at the bar. They knew what they were doing back then was stupid. But they wanted more, they moved in together knowing well that they were working their relationship way too fast but they didn’t give a fuck. All they wanted was to be together.

But they didn’t ask for this. Both of them didn’t ask for a relationship that was as complicated as this.

“I barely see you anymore,” her voice was so small, it sounded like a whisper.

Gendry clenched his jaw tightly; trying not for the words to come, “I say the same to you.”

Arya frowned, “What do you mean?”

“You haven’t been around lately either. You’ve been working sixteen hour shifts in the past, what? Three months?”

“I’m about to finish my foundation programme, I told I have to-“

“Yeah you told me that. But I did not expect you to be living in the hospital,” Gendry argued.

He took a step back, looking up in the plain white ceiling and ran a hand on his face frustratingly. Arya stood there, staring at him, disbelieved.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” she hissed making him freeze. “I’m a doctor. I have lives to take care of. To save! How dare you-“

“How dare I?” their eyes were both burning in rage. “How dare I? How dare I ask for a little time from you? You. My girlfriend that I hardly see,” Gendry shook his head vigorously. “I travel. I know, and that’s part of my job. But when I’m home, I’m home. I wait for you. I have been patient whenever you tell me that you have to skip dates and plans. I have been considerate. And you know what I’ve been asking?” his eyes bore into hers, “For you to do the same.” He turned his back on her and walked back inside their bedroom to finish his packing.

He was shoving his shirt when he felt her walk inside, standing by the doorframe.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“No. You knew,” Gendry hissed harshly, facing her. “But you just shoved it in the back of your head because you knew that I’d always be here waiting for.”

“You’re wrong,” Arya countered, pointing a finger at him. “You’re not always here waiting as you claimed you did, Gendry. You’d be in Oldtown, in Ashford or in Rosby or wherever, performing, chasing gig after gig with your band and leaving me behind.” She huffed an angry sigh, “Now, who’s waiting?”

Gendry laughed sarcastically. He looked at her when he was done, “So we’ve been shitting each other the whole time then?”

Arya stood silently.

“So what are we going to do now?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she replied.

“I think you know, you just don’t want to say it,” he said knowingly. He went back to his packing crouching over his belongings, not having the courage to look at her. Not wanting to say the words.

Arya sat on the edge of the bed nearest to him, “I don’t want to…” her voice quivered as she spoke.

“Me neither but…”

They were in silence for a moment; Arya’s sniffing ruining it from time to time until she crawled over to his side. She wrapped her arms around his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He rested his cheek on top of her head, an arm around her small body.

“I’m sorry, love,” he whispered.

“Me too.”

They stayed like that for a moment. Still in the arms of the person they love most and yet they both know there’s nothing they can do to save whatever they have. They were living their dream lives considering the jobs they have. But their dream lives didn’t include constant waiting. It did not include weeks of craving for the other or lonely nights after work.

Gendry on constant move with The Brotherhood. Arya steady in the hospital.

Just when he arrives from a gig, she’d be leaving for another nine-hour or twenty-four-hour shift.

They’ve been playing this game for almost a year and finally one of them had had enough and spoke about it.

“I still have a few hours before we leave,” Gendry’s soft voice woke her up from her dreadful thoughts. “I’ll drop you off or you’ll be late,” she nodded on his shoulder.

Slowly peeling herself from him, she leaned back to kiss him. They’ve never kissed this way before; like they were hanging on for their dear lives. Like it will be the last kiss they will ever have. But Arya was sure it won’t be his last. He’ll find someone, she’s certain of it.

Pulling her lips from his, foreheads resting together, they both cradled the other’s face.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” he kissed her forehead before helping her up.

Their movements were slow and careful as they tried to prolong the time they have together. The drive to Arya’s workplace was silent, Gendry’s free hand holding on to hers.

When they arrived at the hospital, no one dared to move even though they were both aware that Arya’s already late for her shift.

“I’ll move back with Meera so you can have the apartment,” she shifted in her seat uneasily as she spoke the words, not looking at him. “And you don’t have to tell Shireen. I’ll do it.”

“Arya-“

“No. We’ll be seeing each other in the morning. She has an early shift,” she cut him off. He nodded.

“I have to go,” Arya let her sad gaze linger a little bit longer on his face trying to memorize every part of it though she knew perfectly well there’s no need for that. His face had been buried on her brain since the night they first met. “Have fun with your tour.” She hoped she didn’t sound too bitter but she knew she failed when he flinched.

He pulled on her hand that was still interlocked with his and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, “Take care of yourself. Don’t drink too much coffee and get some sleep,” he tried to pull a sweet smile that ended into a frown when he realized he won’t be there anymore to remind her that everytime that he can.

Arya nodded, taking her hand from him.

“Arya,” he called when she was about to step out of his car, his eyes were just as devastated as hers, “I love you.”

She froze for beat before leaning in to kiss him one last time, “I love you.”

Doctors, nurses, patients, every person she’d lay her eyes were like ghosts and she’s the body that was missing a soul. Moving about the plain white walls made her light-headed with every step she took. The silence of the night made a constant buzz in her ear that for a moment she thought she might lose her hearing. Her legs moved out of memory, dropping her bag in the office or more like a locker room for them, she put on her white coat, tapping the pocket for her stethoscope, checking her pen and penlight before heading out to the nurse’s station. She listened to the endorsements and had her rounds.

After doing the paperwork she found herself sitting on one of the empty hospital beds in a secluded hall. Coat wrinkled, stet splayed on the white sheet, hair a mess covering her face, she didn’t give a damn because Gendry had left.

She didn’t even realize she had fallen asleep. When Meera found her, she didn’t even know what to say except, “I had a rough night.”

“I can tell,” her bestfriend’s concerned eyes reminded her of what had happened. She shook her head, her mouth wobbled as she encircled her arms around Meera who reciprocate the gesture.

“Shhhh. It’s going to be alright,” Meera hushed.

She shook her head again. Her face resting on Meera’s chest and her tears left stains on her scrubs, “I’ve let him go,” she said through sobs. “Gendry. We’re… There’s…” she doesn’t even know what’s the right word to use without breaking her heart even more.

Meera ran her hand over her back, soothing her. She placed a soft kiss on top of her head, a gesture she was thankful for. Meera was always the person she can run to. Her mere presence reminded her of the good old days back when they were still kids, running over the thick snow covering the grounds outside their homes. The most comforting image in her mind next to the memories she shared with Gendry.

When Meera pulled away, she wiped her tears with her thumb which was of no use because her tears just wouldn’t stop from running down her face.

“As much as I want to offer to cover for your shift, I’m not a doctor and you don’t do that when you’re still in your foundation programme,” she smiled playfully at her.

Arya chuckled lightly, “Even if that’s possible, I wouldn’t ask for it. I know you just covered for Mycah again.”

“You know I’d do anything for you guys.”

Arya nodded gratefully.

“If only there was something I could do to save you from this,” Meera gestured to her weeping face.

Arya pulled a small, sad smile, “There was nothing you could do. So were Gendry and I.”

Meera pulled her again for another embrace, “Come on. I bet no one’s in the cafeteria this early. I could use a pudding.” She pulled Arya from the bed and dragged her to find some comfort food. She talked to Meera about taking her old room back in their apartment. Meera was more than happy to welcome her in their tiny home and promised to help her with her things.

Shireen had a toxic patient that day; she never got the chance to talk to her.

When she stepped inside the apartment she was met by cold silence, the remnants of what was once a happy relationship that she shared with Gendry. Everywhere she looked was a souvenir of their good times together as well as the bad ones.

His dark brown leather jacket; the third one she got for him because he’d over worn the first two not wanting to buy a new design because it was their ‘couple jacket’, was hanging on an armchair in the living room. The wilting flowers he got her a week ago after pulling her fifth twenty-four hour shift that month, sat wretchedly in the middle of their dining table; another reminder that she had been living in the hospital instead of being with Gendry. He got angry when she told him that she had to take the shift because he had just gotten back from a tour in the Westerlands and was expecting to make up for the time they missed, including Arya’s birthday. They organized for a small celebration in Street of Steel for Arya’s late birthday celebration which ended early for them both. Arya smiled at the sweet memory but it turned sour when she saw the leftovers in the kitchen counter. She had prepared a bowl of brown for him, his favourite. Arya bets it’s cold and tasted like shit now that he’d forgotten about it. Before she had gotten to bed that afternoon, she cooked it for him for dinner. But when she awoke hours later, that was the scene she witnessed; Gendry running around in their apartment, ready to leave again.

She laid on their bed, clothes still stinking from the hospital smell that always lingered on her scrubs. She had to force herself to sleep that afternoon, planning to take another sixteen hour shift later that night.

“You look pale,” was Shireen’s greeting for her when they met in the nurse’s station the following morning.

“Another sixteeners,” commented Meera who popped out of the corner.

Arya rolled her eyes.

“Did you even _ try _ to sleep?” Meera asked.

“You having insomnia now?” Shireen asked crudely.

Arya rolled her eyes again, “Can we not talk about it here?”

Shireen gave Meera a questioning gaze who said, “On-call room.”

Arya plopped herself on the small bed, Shireen on the other side while Meera sat on a chair facing them both.

“What happened?” Shireen asked, alarmed. She could tell from Arya’s tired face and Meera’s concerned one that it’s something serious.

Arya closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. Her exhale was shaky. She bit her top lip before saying, “Remember the time when we were still contemplating whether we should proceed with medicine or just take a specialization?”

Shireen nodded confusedly.

“Well, we weighed the pros and cons…” she took a deep breath again.

“Wait, are you telling me you’re quitting?” Shireen’s eyes were wide as saucers.

“What?” Arya and Meera said at the same time.

“What? No. No I’m not quitting,” Arya quickly added. “It’s just that… One of the cons we thought was how hard it would be for us to be in a relationship. A serious one…” she noticed how Shireen’s mouth dropped open. “I thought… Gendry and I thought…” she could feel the tears in her eyes again. “We thought we’d be able to pull through all of it. But with the jobs we have it’s just… Impossible,” she dragged a hand on her face.

“God, I hate myself for thinking I could do it,” she was looking up, hoping that it would stop the tears from rolling down on her cheeks. It didn’t.

Shireen and Meera just sat there looking at her, not with pity but empathy.

“We’re two people who are supposed to be working together to make a relationship work, our relationship. But then we were in different relationships most of the time. We were married to our jobs. He has his with his band and me with my patients and the hospital and we were aiming for different things; him for more gigs and performances and me… I’m always aiming to finish my foundation programme that we lost track of our relationship together, of each other.” She was sobbing, finally letting it out for the first time. Shireen crept to her side, an arm around her.

“He’s always travelling while I’m here. We barely see each other,” Arya cried out. “I may be saving people’s lives, making them happy that I forgot about Gendry. I forgot about my own happiness.” Her shuddering breath was the only sound they could hear in the tiny sleeping room. No one needed to speak. Both Shireen and Meera knew there was nothing they could do to comfort her except sit there because their presence was enough for her to feel at least a little bit better.

The next few months were cold; autumn was Arya’s favourite season. This year was the coldest autumn she’d ever experienced. Despite finishing her foundation programme, she dreaded the loneliness she felt. It won’t be until a few weeks before she starts her specialization training and Meera was always at the hospital and Shireen was on vacation with her parents. With Mycah busy with his new boyfriend, it would be impossible to have him for longer than an hour.

Pulling her dark brown leather jacket; the exact same design that he owned, she headed out for her favourite coffee shop outside the hospital.

She saw Podrick over the counter, their favoured barista, working on a drink. Brienne, the owner was smiling down at her.

“Nice to see you again Arya,” her friendly smile made Arya return the gesture, “This is what? The fourth time this week and it’s only Saturday making that,” she tilted her jaw up, as if thinking, “Everyday?”

Arya chortled, “Told you Brienne, I like people watching. Besides, it’s so boring at home since Meera’s always at work.”

“Well, enjoy your people watching,” Brienne grinned, “Same as usual?”

Arya thought for a while, squinting her eyes on the menu board, “I think I want something new today, a strawberry smoothie perhaps?”

“It’s freezing cold and you want a smoothie?” Brienne deadpanned.

Arya chuckled at her amused expression as she punched in her order.

She sat by the corner of the coffee shop, the glass wall allowing her to accomplish her new hobby; stare at the people who passes by and make delusional stories about them.

She sipped on her smoothie allowing her brain to freeze, along with her heart that Gendry had taken with him.

** **

** _Mine Right Now_ **

The red and orange leaves crunched under her feet as she walked through them. The cold breeze of the weather bit her cheek making it tingle. She ran a hand over her face, smiling to herself as she skipped on the pathway heading to the hospital.

She just received a call earlier that day, saying that because of the training programme she chose, she’ll be spending most of her time in the hospital’s clinic tending to outpatients. In short, less night shifts.

Arya sat on a stone bench outside her workplace, cradling her hot coffee in her hands as she waited for her friends.

Mycah will be out soon and Shireen said she’s close.

She looked around; enjoying the autumn colored scenery around her as she absentmindedly tapped her fingers on her cup.

An ambulance pulled out from the emergency room exit, two nurses chatting as they head to the entrance of the building, a mother shushing her son as she talked on the phone.

Looking up, the sky wasn’t gloomy unlike the past few days. It really is a good day.

Shireen and Mycah appeared out of nowhere; congratulating her for her amazing news, saying they’d all kill for her new schedule.

Arya rolled her eyes as they walked back to the coffee shop where she had been not too long ago.

Pod laughed, seeing her for the second time that day, Shireen and Mycah dragging her inside as they gave Brienne their orders.

“Where’s Meera? I thought you two were just hanging out?” Shireen asked, as they waited for Pod to finish making their drinks.

Arya fished her phone from her pocket, checking for a message. “She’s coming. She had to send a package for Jojen. It’s almost his birthday,” she explained.

They waited for fifteen minutes before Meera came bursting in. All heads turned to her and Arya heard Brienne cry, “Slow down missy!” and received a thumbs up from Meera.

Meera slammed her hands on the table as she eyed all of her friends, “You are not going to believe who I bumped into at the gift shop.”

Mycah furrowed his brows curiously, “Who?”

Meera swallowed the lump on her throat, staring at Arya, “Your brothers and their friend.”

Arya was confused; she has a lot of brothers, “Which brothers?”

“Robb and Jon.”

Where Robb goes, her other bother slash cousin and their best mate would surely be there too.

“Robb and Jon and Theon?” Meera nodded fervently. “Here? In King’s Landing?” another vigorous nod.

“What the hell are they doing here?” she asked herself which she realized after a beat, was stupid because Meera had just seen them and she could’ve just asked her. “What are they doing here?” she asked, looking up to her friend.

Meera seemed nervous with her question. She peered over to Mycah then Shireen, the two ladies eyeing each other for a bit longer than Arya would have liked though Shireen looked a bit confused.

Meera inhaled deeply, “They said they’re following this band who’s opening for The Night Watch’s Westerosi tour…” her voice fading with each word.

Then Arya heard Shireen hiss, “Shit.”

“Yeah. Thought of the same thing when I heard,” was Meera’s shrewd reply.

Mycah scowled impatiently, “Can someone just fucking tell us what’s going on?”

Shaking her head, Meera gave Shireen one last look before locking her eyes on Arya, “They’re following The Brotherhood,” she said meekly.

Shireen and Meera looked at Arya timidly. Mycah had his mouth wide open. Arya on the other hand appeared alright, despite not breathing for a second she still seem like she just heard of another band’s name.

“Well,” she bit her lip, blinking rapidly. “They’re fanboys, alright,” she forced a chuckle out of her mouth.

“They were at the shop to buy gifts for the band,” said Meera.

Thankfully, Arya’s smile was sincere and not awkward, “I stand corrected, they’re very dedicated fanboys,” she sipped on her third cup of coffee that day.

Her eyes never left the dark liquid ignoring Meera who carefully sat on the empty chair beside her.

Arya’s third cup of coffee that day… His words echoed in her mind like a haze; _ Don’t drink too much coffee… _He said before she left him in his car to go to work.

She shook her head slightly, clearing her throat and enforced a smile on her face, “So,” three pairs of eyes watched her carefully making her roll her eyes at them, “They like The Brotherhood and they’re in King’s Landing and they didn’t even send me a single text message. What kind of family does that?” she chuckled to herself, taking her phone out. “I’m gonna call them,” she stood up and walked outside, ignoring the stares her friends gave her.

She paced back and forth outside the coffee shop as she waited for Robb to answer. But to her luck, she kept on ending up on his voicemail, so she tried Jon.

It took three missed calls from her before he finally answered.

“How difficult is it to call your sister that you’re in town?” was her greeting.

She heard Jon’s gravel laugh. “I’m sorry little sis. We were about to call you.”

Arya rolled her eyes, ignoring the fact that he can’t see her. “You could have at least sent a message that you’re coming.”

“Yeah, sorry. But we’re in King’s Landing now so maybe you want to catch up?”

“Now you want to catch up,” she said sarcastically. “Fine. I’ve been bored for days.”

Jon chuckled on the other side of the line, “Good, cause we’ve got extra tickets for tonight.”

Arya stopped her pacing, eyes going wide and asked slowly, “Tickets for what?”

“For The Night Watch’s concert. The band opening for them is amazing, Arya. You should hear them play,” he sounded so proud like he’s the father of each member of the band.

Arya swallowed the lump on her throat. She’s heard them play a hundred times and she’s perfectly aware of how good they are, no one has to tell her that. But Jon doesn’t know.

“Arya?”

She didn’t even realize she’d gone speechless.

“Well… I… I have my friends with me-“

“No need to worry,” Jon butt in. “I actually prepared two tickets for you and Meera. And it seems like Theon’s date ghosted him,” she heard Theon protest from the background. “She’s just busy,” Theon reasoned.

“Well, I have another friend-“

“That’ll be easy to fix. Leave it up to us,” Jon interjected again. “So you coming?”

Arya thought hard. It had been almost a year since she’d last seen Gendry and the rest of the band. She knew her friends would sometimes visit Street of Steel whenever they played there, which only happens less than a handful a month. Gendry is Shireen’s cousin after all and she’s still flirting with Lem after all those months, saying they’re not really official.

She knew Shireen was just scared they’d end up like her and Gendry though Shireen won’t admit it. Arya didn’t blame her.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly making an impulsive decision, “Yeah. Ok. Sure.”

“Great!” she heard Robb and Theon hoot behind Jon’s laughter.

“Where should we meet?” Arya asked nervously.

“There’s a gasoline station outside the Citadel Stadium. We already bribed the boys there to let us park in their parking lot. Don’t want to fight for parking spaces,” Jon answered.

Arya nodded, finding herself stupid when she realized again that she was talking to Jon over the phone.

“Alright then. Time?”

“Seven o’clock. Concert starts at eight. Don’t want to miss my boys’ opening,” she could hear Jon smiling from the other end.

“Alright then. Seven it is.”

“Good. See you little sis.”

“See you, Jon.”

Meera’s drink came out of her nostrils when Arya announced they’d been invited to watch the concert that night.

Shireen didn’t know how to react, if she should be happy that her friend’s finally seeing her cousin again even though this time just as a spectator and not as his girlfriend or if she should be worried that it might bring back memories for Arya that could hurt her again.

Mycah on the other hand was excited. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it knowing that’s how Arya wanted it to be. And Arya was grateful for his thoughtfulness.

They all dressed up for the concert. Arya wearing a plain black v-neck shirt over her jacket and her most comfortable ripped jeans, looking simple yet stylish with her combat boots which she later realized that Gendry might be wearing the same pair tonight.

She tried not to think about it.

She just tried.

She had to slap Jon in the back, if she still wanted to live, “I know, I missed you too but can you please put me down now?”

Jon chuckled, releasing her so she was back on the ground. Robb hugged her just as tight but thankfully it didn’t last long, unlike Jon’s.

Theon playfully pulled on her ponytail before holding her into an embrace, “Good to see you again, kid.”

“I’m not a kid a kid anymore,” Arya pouted and walked back beside Meera.

“You’re still a kid to us,” Robb pointed to Jon and Theon.

She had no idea how her brothers got the lacking one ticket, but she didn’t mind. They all walked the short distance from the gasoline station to the stadium, her brothers and Theon walked ahead of them. The paper bag in Jon’s had didn’t go unnoticed to Ayra. She walked behind them with Meera, arm crossed with her. Shireen and Mycah, A.K.A. the slow walkers trailed after them. Arya can hear Mycah talking on the phone, probably Ned. Shireen’s noisy typing made her shake her head and smirk knowing who her bestfriend was texting.

“Where’s your date, Theon?” Arya teased when they got in the entrance, Jon leading the group as he sowed security their tickets.

Theon shoved her lightly, “Shut up!”

“Bailed on him, little sis,” Robb called out from behind Theon, earning himself a shove too.

Everyone laughed when Theon’s face turned red. It wasn’t the first time some woman didn’t show up for Theon and the good thing is that it never much bothered Theon.. He was always up for fun dates but never ready for a serious relationship saying he’s living the life. None of them were sure what he meant by that though.

The security told them to follow the red arrows which will lead them to their viewing area, and when Arya saw the words bold and thick, she felt her blood drained from her face.

“You ok?” Meera whispered from her side.

She tried to give a firm nod.

**VVIP SECTION**

They were right in front of the main stage; the perfect place to be if you want to have a good view of the band.

There were no seats, just cocktail tables and the staff informed them that drinks will be served fifteen minutes before the concert starts.

Arya gripped on Meera’s arm. Her long slender fingers’ strong hold caught Meera’s attention.

Meera narrowed her eyes at her, she didn’t see it but she felt it. Arya’s yes were busy, gazing up on the drums that sat atop an elevated platform on the center of the stage.

She felt Meera cover her hand with her own and she tried to relax over the thoughtful gesture. She still had her eyes on the empty stage when she heard Theon excitedly talk about The Brotherhood.

“I can’t wait to see their faces when they realized we followed them to King’s Landing,” Jon and Robb cackled with him.

“I hope they’ll wear the shirts we got them last time,” Robb commented.

“Well, we’ll see later. I’m more excited to see their reaction once they see we got them meme shirts gain,” Theon added.

“We’ll knowing during the meet and greet,” Jon retorted.

Arya snapped her head to Jon’s remark.

Meera, Shireen and Mycah too.

“There’s a meet and greet?” Mycah asked.

“Yeah. We have passes. VVIP and all,” Robb showed the band on his wrist.

Arya’s friends looked away from her.

She’s probably ice cold by now, no blood rushing through her face, her brain lacked oxygen. She felt dizzy.

She knows.

Meera knows.

Shireen knows.

Mycah knows.

And one look from Gendry, she’s sure he’ll know too.

She never stopped loving him.

Her panicked thoughts were brought to a halt when waiters started stomping in and the crowd around them started to thicken.

The Brotherhood will be marching out of those dark curtains from the sides in fifteen minutes.

Arya tapped her foot on the ground nonstop. She leaned her elbows on the table she shared with her friends as she buried her face in her hands, her drink forgotten.

“How’s my little nugget?” she stood straight without warning, taking her friends by surprise.

Arya leaned over to Robb ignored the curious eyes from her friends.

Robb chuckled, “Not so little anymore.”

“Really? How is she?” Arya just wanted to take her mind away from Gendry and distract herself at the image of her niece.

Robb pulled out his phone from his back pocket. He showed Arya some pictures, some she’d seen already whenever Robb or Talisa would share photos in their family group chat. Her brother would tell stories about each picture. Explaining why Liarra’s face was covered in chocolate, how she cried when she got her first haircut, impersonating his wife’s reaction when she saw Liarra up on a shelf with him just happily taking photos of the little girl.

Her beautiful niece did help. She laughed along with Robb. Jon or Theon would peer over Robb’s shoulder to see a photo. One time Shireen came to her side when Arya cooed, wanting to see little Liarra wearing a beanie.

Then the lights went off.

Then Arya’s certain her heart stopped beating for a second.

Then she felt Meera’s gentle tug, guiding her back to their table. She didn’t even realize she was standing frozen in between their table and the table where her brothers and Theon took property for the night.

The screens lit up with the The Brotherhood’s logo. The crowd went wild. She heard Shireen asked no one in specific, “Are these people here for The Night’s Watch or The Brotherhood?”

“The Brotherhood,” they all turned their heads to Jon.

Shireen’s face showed surprise, she had no idea she asked that so loud that Jon heard her.

“They’re from King’s Landing after all,” Mycah reasoned out.

“No, they’re just really good,” Jon chuckled turning his attention back on the stage.

The others did the same.

The blinding lights made Arya squint her eyes, the smoke tickled her nose and the beat of the drums pounded along with her thrashing heart.

Despite the thickness of the smoke, she raked her eyes over the stage habitually hunting for the man with dark thick hair and handsome face.

It didn’t take long for Arya to see him. Even with the huge drum set in front of him, Arya was angled to have a perfect view of him.

He still looked like Gendry. Her Gendry. The Gendry who kissed her outside Street of Still on the night they first met. The Gendry who enjoyed driving her to the hospital even though he only slept for an hour. The Gendry who would eat her version of his favourite bowl of brown even if it tasted too bland. The Gendry who’d cuddle her in bed whenever she comes home after feeling like crap because she lost a patient. The Gendry who’d kiss her randomly just because he can and she loved it. The Gendry who’d be waiting for her to come home after a twenty-four hour shift, with a hot bath and dinner ready for her.

The Gendry who had dreams that didn’t and couldn’t match with hers.

But he was also the same Gendry who sat beside her one early morning, and she told herself she’d fight heaven and hell for him and with him.

But she failed.

Anguy’s loud scream pulled her out of her reverie. She scanned the bodies around her, her friends singing and jumping along with the rest of the crowd. She peered over her brothers and Theon beside their table, doing the same.

Arya lifter her gaze back up on the stage, Anguy had his hands wrapped around the microphone, mouth wide open. Arya laughed to herself remembering Gendry’s story that he once accidentally hit himself with a microphone during practice.

Lem and Lommy stood opposite each other on the stage, both drilling on their instruments and she can hear Shireen screaming for her man.

Thoros doesn’t only have his usual keyboard with him but he now has an EDM pad too. Arya had no idea how they can incorporate that with their genre of music but she can’t wait to witness Thoros use it.

And then there was Gendry; eyes on her, mouth hanging open, arms mechanically hitting his drums.

They locked eyes. Arya couldn’t hear Anguy’s voice anymore or the crowd’s cheering. All she could hear was the quick pounding of her heart over her ribcage and felt a tear fell down on her cheek.

She casually brushed it away with her hand and when she glanced back on the stage, Gendry was still gawking at her.

Just seeing him there, doing what he loves and still looking the same way she remembered him made her feel butterflies in her stomach. A smile twitched on her face as they both ogled on each other. Her heart fluttered even more when she saw Gendry return the smile.

It was like she was having a déjà vu.

She was brought back to the night they first met.

Shy and flirty.

When Arya turned to her side to take a sip of her drink she noticed how all her friends were looking at her.

Not knowing what to do, she ignored them and continued on drinking.

She never took her eyes off of him, as if it could make up the time that they were away from each other.

Arya recognized the songs they played so far, she sang along and danced with her friends and brothers and would take a glimpse of Gendry every few seconds.

Then Anguy announced that they would be playing a song that Gendry wrote not very long ago. She felt eyes on her for the hundredth time that night. When she scanned the stage she noticed that Thoros and Lommy had caught sight of her. She gave them both meek smiles and they both returned it with thrilled grins.

Then Anguy pointed at Gendry. Saying Gendry should be the one to explain what the song is about. The ladies in the stadium went crazy. Gendry shook his head timidly, simpering. He moved to the side so he was closer to the mic.

“Um..” it wasn’t really even a word but the squeals and shrieks got louder. Arya chuckled to herself. She used to call it ‘The Gendry Effect.’ Gendry would playfully shoved her whenever she said that. Then he’d kiss her and tell her that it only mattered if ‘The Gendry Effect’ affected her. Then she’d kiss him back saying that everything he does, even when he’s just sleeping is considered to have a ‘Gendry Effect’ on her.

Gendry cleared his throat and everyone were anticipating for him to speak again, “I wrote this when my girl and I had to make big decisions for our careers,” the crowd moaned together as if they were pained by the words. “We chose our jobs over our relationship even if we both still… you know… love each other.” Then the crowd went wild with that. Gendry chuckled. “It’s sad but I’m happy to see her here tonight.” He glanced over to Arya, “I miss you, A.”

Arya stood frozen on the ground. But she forced her lips to move and mouthed that she missed him too.

Gendry’s grinned from ear to ear, and hit the first beat of the song.

She fixed her eyes on him as her ears tried to focus on Anguy’s voice.

It was about how they were the perfect yin and yang. They have so much in common yet so different from each other. The song mentioned their passion for their jobs and passion for each other but had to choose one. The chorus was about how they loved each other and will always love each other because it’s not a love that’s shallow but deep as the deepest ocean. The closing lyrics was about how they’d always be each other’s other half no matter what and that there will always be a tomorrow. There’s always going to be a chance for them to get back together.

By the end of the song, Arya was sobbing silently and trying to catch up with her tears. When Gendry laid his eyes on her again, he looked so worried he was about to stand up from his stool but was reminded that he was still on stage when he heard the chanting.

“Brotherhood! Brotherhood! Brotherhood!”

Everyone who were with Arya huddled around her. She tried to convince them that she was fine and she’s just emotional because she was PMSing which was a good excuse because the boys were quick to step away from her. Meera and Shireen though, were still rubbing her back softly. She felt Lem’s eyes on them while he played and she gave him a weak smile.

She glanced over to Gendry, who still looked bothered.

Arya pulled out a smile and mouthed that she’s alright.

When Anguy announced that they’re on their last song, the crowd groaned so loud. Arya laughed so hard because even her brothers and Theon booed along like little kids.

They ended the song with a bang and everyone was on their feet, jumping and cheering so loud, Aya though she might go deaf.

Gendry lifted a finger at her when The Brotherhood was about to leave the stage and motioned for her to wait.

She nodded eagerly with a hopeful smile on her face. Her friends giggled around her.

“What was that?” Arya swirled on her spot to face Jon. She gave him what she thought was an innocent shrug.

“Don’t do that,” Jon grumbled. “Why did Gendry ask you to wait?”

“You know him?”

“Don’t try to change the subject.”

Jon wasn’t angry, he was just curious that’s why he’s interrogating her. Robb stood beside Jon with raise brows.

“Were you A?” he asked.

Again, Arya shrugged and she heard Shireen snigger. She turned her head to give her bestfriend a warning. Her three friends were just grinning at her.

“Arya!” Robb called. “We’re asking you a question.”

“What question?”

“Were you A?” Robb repeated.

Arya shrugged again, “Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Stop playing around Arya Stark.”

Arya made a face and scoffed.

But before her brothers could question her more, she heard his rushed footsteps.

“Arya!” she thought her heart would come out of her mouth with the way he called her name longingly.

The crowd went loud again; she forgot they were in a concert. All her attention was fixed on the man standing not far from her.

She leaped into his chest, his arms around her.

“I missed you,” Gendry whispered.

She smiled on his shoulder and buried her face on his neck, he smelled like leather, smoky and sultry yet sweet and fruity. He smelled like her Gendry.

She peeled her face away from him, her cheek softly brushed through his stubble. She missed that feeling.

She lifted her fingers and stoke through them, then she heard Gendry chuckle.

“Let’s get out of here,” Gendry had his eyes on hers. The bright blue eyes she oh so love.

She nodded.

Gendry placed her back on the ground and held her hand, interlacing them together and ignored the eyes and calls from her brothers and friends.

Gendry pushed through the security and staff, giving them his name so they could pass easily. They ducked down to avoid attention from the fans who’re thankfully too busy singing and screaming.

As soon as they were out of the main concert call, Gendry led her to the back stage. Staff were busy running around or talking on the intercom.

Gendry peer over at her and sweetly smiled, her nerves were quick to calm down and all she wanted to do was pounce on him.

She had to stop herself though; otherwise they’ll make quite a scene.

Arya only took note of his jacket and tried to control herself from laughing out loud.

Gendry hear her snigger, still holding her hand as they marched for the exit door.

“What?” he asked curiously.

“You need to get a new jacket,” Arya replied, biting her lower to stop her laugh.

Gendy missed that lip biting thing she does, if Arya can control herself from pouncing on Gendry, Gendry can't.

He stopped in the middle of the almost empty hallway and kissed her fervently.

Arya was taken by surprise. A squeal came out of her mouth when Gendry pressed his lips to hers.

It has been so long.

The feeling of Gendry’s mouth on hers felt like a dream come true. She felt like she was in a roller coaster, always going up and never going down. She could feel the goose bumps on her skin and the tingle on her lips, like she was being kissed for the first time. She felt like she was in heaven and she was soft like a cloud and floating in space.

She had to hold on to his arms while Gendry pulled her closer to him.

“Get it, Gendry!” they pulled away from each other when they heard Lommy. He was standing in the hall with Thoros both cheering their friend who was grinning happily at them.

“Nice to see you again, Arya!” Thoros’s voice echoed around them.

“You too!” she shouted back, hands still gripping on Gendry.

Lommy and Thoros stepped away from them, heading back to their holding room after waving goodbye.

Gendry placed a hand on her lower back to guide her out of the back exit.

He pulled out his keys and opened the door for Arya and rushed to the other side of the car.

As soon as he closed the door, Arya grabbed his jacket to get him close to her.

Her hand cupped his face, fingers caressing her favourite stubble. Gendry held the back of her head to deepen the kiss. His other arm was on her waist, running around her body.

“Let’s go somewhere,” she mumbled between kisses. She felt Gendry nod and hesitantly pulled back.

The drive was silent. Not awkward or weird silence but good and excited. The both of them fidgeted in their seats, impatiently. Gendry took her hand on his as he drove away from the concert venue.

When Arya didn’t recognize the street they were driving by she furrowed her brows together and looked over to Gendry with questioning eyes.

Gendry just smiled at her, his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

Then Arya caught a glimpse of the reflection of lights on a body of water. Then she saw what looked like small boats.

“Where are we?”

“The harbour,” Gendry simply answered as he parked the car in front of a cottage. “Come on,” he tugged on her hand.

Gendry walked to her side the moment he was out of the car. Knitting their fingers together, he guided her to the pathway where the harbour lights illuminated around them.

Cottages, big and small surrounded the harbour. Ships docked in front of them. Men walking around carrying their nets or cargo.

Arya inhaled deeply, the salty scent of the water, the nocturnal insects making noises around them, the cool breeze touching her face and Gendry’s warm hand on hers, made her eyes twinkle in glee as she beamed happily.

The moon mirrored in the water made it brighter and Arya could see the satisfied look on Gendry’s face as he watched the soft waves dance in the night.

“This place is beautiful,” Arya said softly, squeezing his hand. “Thank you for taking me here.”

The corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

“I saved this place for the day that I’d propose to you,” he said it so casually; Arya immediately felt tears brimming in her eyes.

“I’m sorry-“

“Don’t say that,” Gendry stopped her.

She rested her head on his shoulder; they’re height difference made the action easy and comfortable.

Gendry lifter their connected hands and placed a kiss on her fingers.

“I still love you, Arya,” his voice quivered as he spoke. “I never stopped loving you and I always wished for the day for us to meet again. It sounds so cheesy,” he chuckled dryly, “But I was willing to wait until all our shit are fixed and then maybe try again.”

“I’m a doctor, my shit will always be there.”

“I know.”

They stood there and watched the ships sway.

“I can’t win over your job-“

“Gendry-“

“No. Listen,” he peered down at her.

Arya had lifted her face away from his shoulder to look at him in the eye.

“We did it too fast. We both agreed on that. But we still made it work, remember?” Gendry held both of her hands now.

Arya nodded.

“When we ended things we both still loved each other. Heck, until this very moment I still love you. This is too good to be true. To have you standing here in front of me after all the shit we’ve been through.”

Arya stretched her arm to wipe a tear that crawled down his face, a tear he didn’t even notice was there.

“I love you, Arya. I always will. And those months without you was hell, I had to bury myself with work just to get distracted for at least a moment and forget about that fucked up night,” he sniffed and wiped more tears with the back of his hand.

Arya was staring at him, her own tears blurring her view. She ignored it and closed the space between them.

She stood on her toes, her boots touching Gendry’s exact replica. She wrapped her arms around his body, her face on his chest.

“I love you, Gendry. More than anything.”

She felt Gendry’s embrace, he placed a kiss on her hair.

“I love you too.”

“I don’t know what the next days or months or years will be like,” she mumbled on his shirt. “We failed the first time. What if it happens again?”

“It will,” Gendry said surely. “It will happen again but I don’t want to think about that right now. Because when the time comes, I know we’ll think of something. I know we’ll find a better solution than ending things.”

Arya nodded on his chest.

“I don’t want you to go away.”

She heard Gendry huff heavily.

“It’s part of my job but I’ll try not to leave so often.”

She nodded silently again.

“I don’t want you to spend so much time in the hospital. I don’t want for the day to come that it’s you who they’re treating there.”

Arya bobbed her head weakly.

“I love you,” she whispered again.

“I love you, Arya.”

When they pulled back from each other Gendry lifted her from the ground and kissed her passionately.

She didn’t care that there’s still fucked up schedules in front of them or people who doesn’t agree with their relationship. Arya didn’t care that the last time she was with Gendry her heart shattered into a million pieces. She didn’t give a fuck that the future will always be unpredictable and they might hit back to square one.

All that mattered was that Gendry had his lips on hers. His strong arms protectively wrapped around her. His genuine smile and sweet gaze only for her. Nothing matters as long as Gendry loves her and only her and she loves him, only him.

They’d fight the world together, side by side or back to back whatever the situation required…

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you check out Sigrid's songs if you really want to feel the vibes.  
1\. Sucker Punch (Acoustic)  
2\. Schedules  
3\. Level Up  
4\. Dynamite  
5\. Mine Right Now
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think about this. :)  
Tumblr: coffeexwhiskey


End file.
